


The Eye of the Crow

by EvrenMusing



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Other, but it’s probably equal to the actual game gets to, this might get a bit gorey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvrenMusing/pseuds/EvrenMusing
Summary: Being an investigative journalist, you pride yourself in the knowledge you’ve gathered throughout the years. You’re the best of the best. You’re friends even started calling you Seeker. You’ve helped solved multiple cases throughout your life, but this current case you’re on is unusual. A disappearance that is connected to more disappearances and murders. As you investigate more and more, you start to reveal what happened. But you are in too deep. What will you do for a report?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: What Will You do for a Report?

"Where's the report for missing person file 11679? I thought you'll have it in by now, Seeker. You're usually not late on stuff like this" Jim snickered as he rolled his chair over next to your desk. You chuckle slightly at the nickname. He's gotten everyone in the office to call you that, all because you were the only investigator journalists in your department. Turning away from the computer screen you've been staring at, you shoot him a quick glare then proceed to go back the the computer.  
"I would have it done and turned in but this case is actually more...disturbing then I originally thought. I’m going to continue researching it"  
You were working on a missing person case where this guy got drunk and stumbled into a forest with his co-workers. The only difference is that he was the only one who hasn't came out yet. After looking at the case for a bit you've found out that the woods that he disappeared in was more sinister then originally thought. It was connected to a homicide case that has never been solved at the MacMillan Estate. Plus over the past few months, other disappearances have been reported in the same area.  
"So when do you think the report will be done?" Jim asked poking your shoulder. Smiling, you batted his hand away and looked at the article you were reading about the Estate.  
"I think in a few weeks. I'm going to go over to the forest and see what I can find"  
"What you can SEEK" your co-worker butted in. Out of the corner of your eye you could see him doing finger guns.  
You roll your eyes at your friend’s attempt to redeem the nickname, and went back to work. After work, you were planning on going to the forest to see what you can find. A friend was going to let you stay over their house until morning so you didn't have to search in the dark.  
As you were preparing to step out the door, Jim stopped you.  
"Hey, Seek, I know you're gonna go to the forest and all, just be careful. I saw what you were reading about the MacMillan Estate. The case was unsolved so there still might be some manic out there" You chuckled a bit.  
"If you read the article through, that was over 15 years ago. I doubt that a killer would still be there after that long. That would be plain stupid"  
"No, plain stupid is going to a forest where multiple disappearances has happened and where a murderer once lived but hey! It isn't my life so go ahead"  
Giving him a weak punch to the shoulder, you smiled up at him and winked. After the two of you chatted for a bit about other matters, you got into the car and started to drive towards your friend's place. She was going to let you stay at her house since it was closer to the forest where the disappearances happened. You glanced at the clock. 10pm huh? You hoped Tiffany doesn't mind you coming a bit late.  
After driving for an hour or so, you were soon driving next to the woods you were going to investigate. Of course you'll bring someone else along, so you weren't too scared of whatever's in there. Hopefully it'll be the truth.  
A screech besides you is what made you slightly jump and regain focus on the road. Glancing over to your side of your car, you saw a crow sitting on your passenger seat. It stared intensely at you as if it was analyzing your movements. In the moment of confusion, you heard a thump. Snapping your attention to the road again, you saw a bloody streak on your windshield. Some black feathers were attached to the windshield wipers.  
“What the f-“  
Jumping slightly, you saw a black figure followed by another thump. Then there were 2. Then 7.  
Crows started crowding your windows, making everything hard to see. Feathers were everywhere, blood smeared across everything. Panicking, you slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. There must of been a turn in the road because you felt like you were going down a hill not meant for cars. You tires bumped up and down throwing you along with the ride. Looking to your left you saw trees fly by and crows, both dead and alive, follow suit. Even with your foot on the brake, this car wasn’t going to stop.  
Suddenly there was a jolt. In a split second afterwards, your head slammed forward and hit the dashboard causing you to fall unconscious.  
The crow, despite everything, was still in your passenger seat. It stared.


	2. Unexpected guest

Chapter 2: Unexpected guest

You didn’t know if it was the sharp pain in your head that woke you or the creepy sounds surrounding you. Rubbing your head, you open your eyes noticing everything was blurry. You had to blink a few times to properly see once again. The first thing you notice was that your car was a wreck. The windows were shattered and all the shards that landed on you gave you cuts and bruising that littered your arms and legs. Wiping a few small shard of glass off you, you wince slightly at the pains going up and down your body. There were a few deep cuts with glass still in them. Huffing, you gently removed glass you can easily get. You’ll just have to get the smaller ones when you have the necessary supplies.   
After getting rid of as much glass as possible, you decided to get out of the death car now.   
As carefully as you could, you got out of your car, and examined yourself further. Other then the cuts and bruises, the only other thing that hurts was your ankle. Every time you stepped on it, a little whine came out of your mouth. Now that injuries were somewhat taken care of you needed to find a way out of where ever you were. Turning back to the car you try to locate where your phone is. It wasn’t in the cup holder where you originally put it. After a few moments you saw the cover of it laying face down on the ground next to a tree. All around it was glass from the window or form the phone itself. Praying it was from the window you picked it up.  
The gods were not kind to you today for the shards were from the phone. Feeling like you want to scream, you threw your broken phone onto the seat of your now destroyed car.  
Huffing, you looked around to see if there was any indication that people were around. It happens that there was. You could see a source of light flickering through the trees a little ways from where you were now. Trudging through the wilderness towards what now seems to be a fire, you overheard voices.  
“Guys I swear I heard something coming from the forest. M-maybe we should check it out?”  
“Or maybe it’s trying to lead us out for a trial unprepared”  
Trial?  
You decided it might be best if you announced you were there.  
“U-uh hello? Is someone there?” Making your way out of the forest you stumbled into a clearing where about 7 people were sitting around a campfire. Their heads turned towards you the second you stepped out from where you were listening. Everyone around you looked shocked and you could have sworn you heard the man with the cigarette curse under his breath.   
“Another survivor...” you heard the man who was previously talking whisper.   
“Uh y-yeah, hi, I’m (y/n) but most people call me Seeker. A-anyway I sort of got into a car crash and was hoping someone might help me get out of here?”  
“If it was that easy we would all be out of here by now” the girl with a beanie chuckled. “Hate to tell you this but you’re sort of stuck with us for now. You can’t leave”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Band practices and competitions is killing me. Plus I had a huge writing block for like a week. Anyway here’s chapter 2!


	3. Wow sorry

Hey there!! I just wanted to say sorry for sort of abandoning this. I was very busy with school work (and like 30 different projects at once) but that’s over with! So I’ll be coming back to this. I still have my plans going so hopefully I’ll find time to write! I just wanted to say I’m going to keep working on this and try a lil bit better at uploading regularly and making better content (my last chapter wasn’t that good, I was rushing with writers block. Terrible combo)


	4. A breather

“And why can’t I leave?” You huffed and crossed your arms. Between getting into a car accident and a girl deciding you aren’t going anywhere, you were starting to get sick of today.  
“Well, not yet anyway, but we’ll leave. Someday” the man with dark hair and glasses piped up. He had an awkward smile on his face and dirty clothes on. He seemed to be trying to lift the tension a bit, and failing. “I’m Dwight by the way”   
“Wait, Dwight? As in Dwight Fairfield?” The whole reason you were out here is because of his disappearance!  
“How do you know my full name?” Taking a step back, he looked at you surprised.   
“I’m a investigative journalist, and I was researching about a few disappearances that happened near the MacMillan Estate. That’s sort of the reason I got into this situation in the first place. That and crows...”  
At the mention of crows you see almost everyone who was listening to you tense up.  
“Crows?” The man next to Dwight asked. He was wearing a torn up scarf.   
“They kinda...killed themselves dive-bombing my windshield. They swarmed my car and made me crash. There was this one creepy one who just sat in my passenger seat”   
“That’s odd, The Entity physically interfered before...” The girl with pigtail braids mentioned. The girl next to her who also wore glasses stood up, after a moment of silence, and walked over towards you. Institutionally you take a step back but she reassures you to stay still. She gently pulls you towards the fire and grabs a bag with a red cross on it.  
“You’re arm and ankle is in pretty bad shape. I saw you limping a bit. I’ll get you patched up. I’m Claudette” she gives you a bright smile before grabbing tweezers from the bag and carefully removing the small shard of glass you couldn’t get before. You tensed as you felt the glass come out of your skin, but you ignored the pain to look around. Dwight was talking to the guy with the scarf and nervously looking around. His eyes met you’re for a second before looking down at the ground. A few other people were either looking at you, Claudette, or was just minding their business. One person, with a beanie on, was sleeping by a tree.   
What was this place?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow humans! This is my first fic for dbd so I hope you guys like it! I always love to have constructive criticism. I’m planning on not having adding any romance to the story unless you guys really want it. This fic is just basically “you’re in dead by daylight, what will you do to help both you and your new friends?” sort of deal so I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
